battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pencil/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. Announcer In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, the Announcer was accused of killing Match by Pencil when he teleported her with the Laser Powered Teleportation Devices. Announcer assured her that the laser only teleported Match to the TLC. In Rescission, when Pencil learned that she was eliminated, she slammed the Announcer 5 times, exclaiming that the Announcer is broken. After her elimination, Announcer called Pencil "a menace". Status: Enemies Blocky In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', after Pen and Eraser volunteer to find Blocky, Pin picks Spongy and Pencil to go too. Pencil leads the operation to get blocky out of the fish. When Pencil does her dance, Blocky asks "What is she doing?" Blocky and Pen try to remove Pencil from the grasp of the sea monster's tongue. In Lofty, Blocky tosses some nails at Pencil, who throws some back. They cancel eachother out. In ''Vomitaco'', Blocky throws a bowling ball at the alliance. When Pencil fixes the leak, Blocky says "Whatever," so Pencil lobs a wad of vomit at him, knocking him off his platform. In [[Bowling, Now with Explosions!|''Bowling, Now with Explosions!]], Blocky calls Pencil, Pen, and Leafy losers for having so much fun with their dolls, then snatches them, unknowingly saving them from some kind of curse, and in turn inflicting it upon himself. When Leafy has to subtract points, she takes points from Blocky, among others. Blocky takes away 56 points from her for even thinking of subtracting his score. In [[The Reveal|''The Reveal]], when the Announcer decides to commemorate Blocky's elimination, Pencil stops him from doing so, and Leafy agrees with her. In ''The Glistening'', Blocky votes for Firey to be eliminated, saying "Gotta put out the fire." Pencil laughs at this. It might be a sarcastic laugh, or it might be that Pencil is just weird. Status: Enemies Book In ''Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know'', to get revenge on Donut's Team for taking Match, Pencil breathes fire on Book. In ''Get Digging'', Pencil warns the Puffball riders, which includes Book, to watch out for a wild Leafy. In ''Insectophobe's Nightmare 3'', Book and Ice Cube ask Pencil if they can be in her alliance. Pencil tells them they can be alternates, which Book reluctantly agrees to. In ''Get in the Van'', Book and Ice Cube climb their way up the Eiffel Tower to reach The Clubhouse of Awesomeness, where Match is hosting a dance party. While greeted at first by Bubble, Pencil steps in and comments how those "monstrosities" are not allowed here because they're only alternates. After the elimination, Book decides to leave in favour of joining her alliance to create a new team. They end up deciding on the name . During the challenge, Pencil yells at Book and Ruby for having a snowball fight. In [[No More Snow!|''No More Snow!]], Match and Pencil laugh at Book when she considers rescuing Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky from Evil Leafy. Book tells Pencil that Gem School is only for diamonds. Book tells Ruby that she thinks Pencil wanted her to press the purple button. In [[It's a Monster|''It's a Monster]], Pencil corrects Book when she accidentally calls the FreeSmart Supervan a van. Book and Pencil have a conversation about the Leg-powered Recovery Center, in which Pencil tells her that she'd be very sorry if she used her hands on it. Book does it anyway, causing Pencil to yell at her. Book responds that she didn't trust Pencil's words because she thought Pencil was just trying to scare her. In ''The Long-lost Yoyle City'', Book recommends that they kill Pencil. Later, when Pencil kills Rocky, Book asks her why she did that, and Pencil tells her to stop talking and to start climbing. In ''Welcome Back'', in response to Pencil falling and Bubble popping, Book says "Oh great, not again." Book tells Ruby and Ice Cube to sprint down the Yoyle Needy to catch Pencil. When Book catches Pencil, she tells her "You're safe and sound with me, Pencil! But don't act so rowdy anymore." Book gazes off into the distance when Pencil blames Ruby. Book reminds Pencil that they have to recover Ruby too. Book talks with Pencil about having punished Firey and about bringing Match back from the TLC. Pencil tells Book that they don't need Match and that she is needy (hng). In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Book and Ice Cube quit Pencil's alliance. Pencil and Match then yell in terror. Status: Friends (before BFB), Neutral (BFB onward) Bubble Bubble is in Pencil's Alliance. They seem to have a good relationship in the first three seasons, though Pencil would sometimes mock Bubble's seemingly low intelligence. Bubble usually accompanied Pencil wherever she went, and Pencil revived Bubble numerous times in BFDIA, bringing her back onto the show (though not officially). In Bridge Crossing, she tried to save Bubble from falling, but failed and fell down as a result. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Bubble and Pencil are saddened by Match's elimination. Ice Cube comes up to them and asks if she can join their alliance, which Pencil agrees to. Bubble thinks Match would be angry if she found out she was replaced, only for Pencil to make an excuse that Ice Cube is only a substitute. During the challenge, the alliance try to work together to jump over the hurdle, however only Bubble was able to make it across. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Pencil demotes her from member to "bember" for telling Lightning to electrocute people of her choice and also made Bubble cry by the time she electrocuted Fanny, leaving their friendship strained. Status: Former friends/possible enemies David and David were the 2 finalists in The Staring Contest. David tried to scare Pencil into blinking but failed to. Eventually, David blinked causing Pencil to win. Status: Neutral Donut In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know!, Donut realises his team is significantly smaller than the other team. Pencil tells him that he needs to simply deal with it. In retaliation, Donut slaps Pencil, so she stabs him with her tip, causing Donut to use Firey to set Pencil ablaze. Firey tells Donut to calm down, to which Pencil agrees but Donut denies. As a form of revenge, Donut tried to force Match onto his team, much to Pencil's dislike. Status: Enemies Firey In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, Firey took off Pencil and Leafy's points reasoned for them subtracting his points first. In The Reveal, Firey unintentionally hit the spiky cog at Pencil's back. In Rescission, Pencil was mad at Firey for killing Bubble with the Emergency Button, and disintegrated him as revenge. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know!, Pencil agreed with Firey that Donut needs to calm down. In Welcome Back, Pencil hanged Firey over the Yoyle Needy for mistreating all of the Members of FreeSmart at least once. Status: Minor Enemies Flower Pencil has repeatedly shown her distaste for Flower. The first scene of BFDI was Pencil and Match gossiping about Flower's fear of bugs. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Ruby recovers Flower, much to Pencil's horror. Pencil threatened to expel Ruby for reviving Flower. Pencil considers Flower to be an enemy of her alliance, despite later being on the same team. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pencil sends out Lightning to zap Flower, but Bubble interfered before the plan came to fruition. Pencil and Flower, however, rarely coexist on any season. Flower was eliminated first in BFDI, and rejoined long after Pencil was also eliminated. In BFDIA, Flower was disqualified due to being dead, barring her from interacting with Pencil during the season. When Flower was later recovered, she was frozen, stopping any further interactions. In IDFB, Flower is absent. In BFB, Pencil was the first character to be eliminated. Status: Enemies Fanny In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Fanny declares that she hates jumping. Pencil doesn't like how Fanny is killing the vibe and commands Lightning to zap her. While stopped by Bubble at first, Lightning is able to fulfil Pencil's request and zap Fanny, who is shown to be in huge discomfort. Status: Enemies Golf Ball often calls Golf Ball a bozo-brain and a bossy-bot making Golf Ball mad. Status: Enemies Ice Cube Ice Cube has always idolised Pencil's alliance with Match and Bubble, and has wanted to be a part of it since Take The Plunge Part 1. But after accidentally knocking off the alliance, Pencil rejects Ice Cube's request. In Take The Plunge Part 2, Leafy picks Ice Cube for her team first. Ice Cube is gracious to be chosen, and then comments about Pencil wouldn't let her into her alliance. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Ice Cube goes up to Pencil and Bubble to ask if she can join their alliance, which Pencil agrees to. During the challenge, Ice Cube works with Pencil and Bubble to jump over the hurdles. In Vomitaco, Pencil wants to make ice cream with Bubble. However, this resulted in Pencil grabbing Ice Cube, putting her on top of a cone, and then putting vomit on her. After Bubble falls off her platform after tasting the "ice cream", Pencil has a taste as well, and comments on how terrible it tastes. She then throws Ice Cube into the vomit, making her lose the challenge. In ''Insectophobe's Nightmare 3'', Book and Ice Cube ask Pencil if they can be in her alliance. Pencil tells them they can be alternates. They both seem mad at the decision, but end up agreeing to it. In Get in the Van, Ice Cube sits on top of Book while she climbs their way up the Eiffel Tower to reach The Clubhouse of Awesomeness. While greeted at first by Bubble, Pencil steps in and comments how those "monstrosities" are not allowed here because they're only alternates. After the elimination, Ice Cube decides to leave in favour of joining her alliance to create a new team. They end up deciding on the name . In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Ice Cube, along with Book, reject Pencil's alliance and make their own team. Status: Friends (before BFB), Neutral (BFB onward) Match In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Match and Pencil are seen at the very beginning, gossiping to each other about Flower's fear of bugs. They later form an alliance with Bubble during the first challenge. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pencil picks Match to be on the Squishy Cherries. They are seen holding hands when choosing Pen to be on their team on 1:31. Later in the challenge, Pencil and Match, along with Pen, are the oars of the challenge. In Barriers and Pitfalls, both Match and Bubble are worried about Pencil when Pin sends her to go find Blocky with a few others. Saying that their alliance needs to stick together, Bubble and Match wait for Pencil for the majority of the challenge. They later race with Bubble during the challenge. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Match asks Pencil how she did in the test. Pencil says she made a doodle, where she mentions Match is her BFF. Match and Pencil then rip Bubble's test, thinking she is dumb. This thought continues in the next episode. Also on the episode, they played a game called "Spongy Cake" with miniature versions of themselves. Later, the mini version of Match catches on fire and burn their test papers. In the same episode, when Match slaps Bubble, Pencil asks Match why she would kill her own friend. Later, when their test papers get set on fire by a mini version of Match, Pencil "thanks" Match sarcastically for doing that. In Sweet Tooth, Pencil attempts to prove to Match that she's hallucinating by turning into "Bubble", Match slaps Pencil, telling her not to do it again. After that, Pencil seemed disappointed when finding out that Match got at least a vote. In the challenge, Match and Pencil are still at the thought of Bubble being dumb, thinking she can't count to three. They are both amazed when Bubble counts to three. The three then work together to get some of Leafy's cakes for the challenge. In Bridge Crossing, when Needle comes to the elimination area and destroys the ice cream cake that was supposed to be passed to Bubble, Match finds her gross, but Pencil goes against her by saying that she "loves Needies". Also, when Needle slaps Pencil for saying 'Needy', Match grins at seeing Pencil get slapped, then says "Don't slap me, I said 'Needle'!" In the challenge, when Pencil and Bubble fall out of the gorge, Match jumps in. In Power of Three, Match, Bubble, and Pencil are worried about their alliance, saying they need to stick together. When Match and Bubble are both picked for the trios in the challenge, they both high-five each other. When Pencil gets picked, Match considers their trio a miracle. Match and Bubble, once again, get worried about Pencil when they realize she is missing. They seem to be relieved finding Pencil in one of the safe boxes. They work together and place 3rd in the challenge, sparing them from elimination. In Puzzling Mysteries, Match and Pencil gossip about the thought of Eraser falling into a bunch of nails after stepping on one, causing Eraser to get mad about their gossip and force them to help in the puzzle. In Cycle of Life, Match and Pencil are seen talking to each other in the beginning, with Pencil says that she never got a vote to be eliminated, which Match finds amazing. When Match states she's been voted for in four episodes, Pencil says she's still in the game anyways. Match slaps Pencil when she says a joke about her weight, but when Match asks Pencil if she is really fat, Pencil says she was just kidding. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, they are seen at the beginning, watching Ice Cube fall from the gorge. They then watch Ice Cube start to recover, until Ice Cube comes out of her recovery center and bumps into both of them, causing the three to fall. In Crybaby!, Pencil votes against her alliance in this episode, although Match doesn't seem to mind, though she is disappointed about Snowball being in her team. Before the first tiebreaker, Match and Pencil attempt to play "Spongy Cake" with a mini-snowball and a mini-match which is dangerous to make a snowscape when cheesey trys to warn Match and Pencil but the snowscape began. In Lofty, they are seen holding hands at 3:00 and 3:14. In A Leg Up in the Race, when Match and Pencil reach the top of the ladders, they high-five each other. In Don't Lose Your Marbles, Match and Pencil are glad that they made it to the final 11, and Match says it's because they are amazing. They later work together to get a ball in the challenge. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Match called for Pencil's help to pull her up. Pencil hoped that Match was not eliminated, and seemed sad finding out that Match was eliminated. Pencil then roots for Match to rejoin the game. In Vomitaco, Pencil mentions to Ice Cube that it's not fun without Match; she is better. In Return of the Hang Glider, Match and Pencil offered Firey to let both of them into Dream Island. When Match finds out that someone was hit by the UFO, Match starts to get worried, thinking it is Pencil who died, but Blocky comforts her, saying that Flower died. In the opening sequence, Match and Pencil are seen about to high-five each other, acting like a duo. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, when Donut picks Match to be on his team to spite Pencil. Both Match and Pencil are shocked, with Match insisting that her and Pencil need to stick together. Pencil gets angry too, but they reunite when Match switches back, courtesy of one of the rules, saying that before a contest starts, players can switch. In Get Digging, Match and Pencil are seen at the beginning, insulting Ice Cube, calling her a "hideous menace" and "ugly face". They kick her out of the alliance. They later offer Ruby to join their alliance. Match then comes up with an ideas to bring Bubble back to life by flowing bubbles around the stew, however, Ruby, on the other hand, insults Bubble. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Pencil gets worried when she realizes the entire alliance was not safe yet, but they end up being safe anyways, with 154, 172, and 176 dislikes perspectively. They later get angry when Ruby says that she has a confession to make to them. They later get worried for Bubble when she is about to get hit by a glass. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Match and Pencil, along with Ruby, their new alliance member, are seen at the beginning. Match saves a frozen Firey who fell out of the Eiffel Tower, while Pencil saves a frozen Gelatin. When Fries reveals to the girls that he ate Spongy, they both cheer. Later, when Gelatin attempts to save Match from getting crushed by the HPRC, causing them both to gossip about Gelatin's "horrible strategies" in life saving. They later attempt to bring Bubble back to life together, but the first attempt fails. When Tennis Ball throws Pencil in the incinerator, Match gets genuinely worried for Pencil and says, "OMG, Golf Ball! You did not, just like, do that!", showing concern, until Golf Ball asks if she wants to go in the incinerator too. In Get in the Van, Match and Pencil are seen with Ruby and Bubble at the Clubhouse of Awesomeness, partying. When Pencil says to Book and Ice Cube they cannot be in their party due to the fact they are not in the alliance, Match agrees with her and kicks them out. When Match starts to get scared about her elimination, Pencil comforts her, saying that Golf Ball will be eliminated because she is "bossy". When Match is eliminated, Pencil helps her activate the elimination-prevention plan. Also, when Epicfaceness483 (A YouTuber) calls Match "self-ish", Pencil defends Match and tells Epicfaceness483 and the YouTubers not to insult Match. Match and Pencil are also both happy when the elimination prevention-plan works. Pencil then makes a team with Match and Bubble (who hide their identity as trees) and form a team with Book, Ice Cube and Ruby called FreeSmart. Pencil also invites Match, Ruby, Book, Ice Cube, and Bubble to ride in their van. Match and Pencil are also sitting at the front seat together. However, the six, along with TB, GB, and Rocky end up being eaten by Evil Leafy. In No More Snow!, Match and Pencil both laughing at Book when she says, that they have to go back to Evil Leafy and rescue Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky. In It's a Monster, the two worry that one of them will die if Ruby presses the red button. In Getting Teardrop to Talk they form a team named iance, consisting of them, Bubble, Ruby, Flower, Snowball, Lightning, and Fanny. They are both shocked when Book says she wants to be on another team. Status: Best Friends Naily In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Pencil asked Naily if she popped Bubble. Naily said no, and Pencil tries to punish her. However, Loser told her to put Naily down, and then Pencil apologizes to Naily. Status: Enemies Rocky In Vomitaco, Pencil aimed at Rocky and hit him with a bowling ball. In Rescission, Pencil said that Rocky can speak again and it's weird after 15 months of slience, then Rocky barfs on her. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Pencil grabs Rocky and kicks him for barfing on her, although it happened 6 months ago. Ruby In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Ruby moves to Pencil's team at some point, but that's because everyone except Donut wanted to be on the stronger team. In Get Digging, Ruby and Pencil both laughed at W.O.A.H. Bunch with Team No-Name when they're up for elimination. When Ruby agrees with Match that she will join, Pencil says "Yeah!". Ruby argued to Pencil that dipping wands, and blowing a bubble is so much work; Pencil disagreed. Ruby mentioned to Pencil that Bubble can't "count to 3", But really Bubble was able to count to 3. Pencil told her it's a worth a try. Ruby told her she had better work to do. Pencil told her that she's being weird. She told her she's trying to say their friends. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Pencil and Ruby both seem pretty happy when Bubble is recovered. Also, they both excuse theirselves during the contest along with Match. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Ruby was happy for Pencil for saving Gelatin. Pencil was upset seeing Ruby shattered into pieces. However, because Ruby recovered Flower, Pencil was about to decide to exclude her from the alliance. But mentioned that she's kidding. Ruby wasn't concerned about Pencil being incinerated by Tennis Ball. In Get in the Van, Pencil and Ruby both leave Team No-Name to form a new team, and Ruby seems happy when they settle the on the name FreeSmart. Pencil yelled at FreeSmart to get in the van; Ruby was one of them. When Ruby asked who at the peanuts, Pencil told her it was her who ate the peanuts. But Ruby denies. Pencil told her she'd been eating the peanuts. In No More Snow!, every time Ruby makes a mistake pressing the wrong button, Pencil keeps yelling at her. Until pressing the right button, the red button, Pencil died by getting fried and shrinking. In Welcome Back, Ruby was blamed by Pencil realized she forgot to remove the lens cap from the camera. When Pencil asked her where did she get the results. Ruby just hid the results and played tricks on Pencil to get it from the edge of the tower, calling her "Pence-Pence"; until Pencil unintentionally went on the other side of the tower. Bubble tried to pull her up but she popped, as a result she fell very high. After being saved, Pencil blamed it on Ruby that it was all her fault. After realizing Ruby getting shattered, Pencil was shocked but then just ignored the accident. Status: Friends Snowball In Crybaby!, Pencil picks Snowball over Teardrop because he won contests 4 and 5. In Lofty, Snowball popped Pencil's balloon because it was "pink, a girly color". In Don't Lose Your Marbles, Snowball popped Bubble purposely, leading Pencil telling him not to pop her. Snowball told her that no one tells him what to do. He nearly slapped Pencil for not voting for Leafy which she changed her mind. Status: Neutral/Minor Enemies Spongy In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Pencil played "Spongy Cake" with Match. In Get Digging, Pencil and Match were happy that Spongy is gone. They were sick that they have to deal to with Spongy for "a million years". In Zeeky Boogy Doog, they learnt that Fries ate Spongy, so they both cheered for him. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Pencil instructs Lightning to go zap Spongy, which he then proceeds to do. Pencil along with Match then cheer as Spongy groans in pain. Status: Enemies Category:Relationships